


Snowed In

by boomsherlocka



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/boomsherlocka
Summary: Jack's flight landed at 4 A.M.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble that was inspired by the Christmas song that played constantly on our radio station at work. It was called "Snowed in With You". Lyrics are at the end of the story. All I could think about was sleepy snuggles between Jack and Bitty, and this little drabble happened. Enjoy.
> 
> There may or may not be a porny sequel to this.

The plane landed in Providence at four in the morning and Jack's Lyft was waiting for him when he stepped out of the airport. He hadn't slept on the plane, couldn't wind down, not when he knew what was waiting for him when he returned home.

The team were meant to be back in town much earlier, but their flight had been delayed due to incoming weather in New York. The same weather system was scheduled to hit Providence any moment and had it been light out, Jack was sure he could have seen the ominous clouds filled with snow in the sky. It was cold, blisteringly so, and it was already starting to spit snow onto the windshield of the car.

He pulled out his phone, thumbing back to the last text he had gotten from Bitty.

_I'm here. Your bed isn't as comfy without you in it. ;) EB_

Jack smiled slightly, but didn't respond. He hoped that Bitty was asleep, and didn't want to risk waking him up.

The ride to his apartment seemed to go on forever, but he arrived before the weather got too bad. He let himself into the dark apartment, toeing off his shoes and dropping his bag by the door. He plugged his phone into the charger in the kitchen and went into the bedroom.

The first rays of the sun were coming in through the window and Jack took a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. Bitty was curled up in bed, cradling Jack's pillow to his chest. One of his legs was poking out from under the blankets, and his mouth was open against his own pillow. His hair was sticking straight up, his t shirt riding up as he snored lightly.

The snow was coming down harder outside, Jack could faintly hearing it hit the window as he closed the blackout curtains, and he had never felt as in love as he felt right then, looking at Bitty's warm skin.

He slipped out of his joggers before carefully taking the pillow from Bitty's arms, moving it so he could slide into the space left behind by the pillow. Bitty made a soft sound as he shifted closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around Jack as his head came to settle on his chest.

“Hey baby,” Bitty said softly, not even opening his eyes.

“Go back to sleep Bits,” Jack said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Bitty hummed, tangled his legs together with Jack's, and did just that.

Jack closed his eyes, and let himself be pulled under to the sound of Bitty's gentle breaths.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Snowed in With You"  
> Over the Rhine
> 
> When you come home and all the world's asleep  
> I'll close my eyes and breathe with sweet relief  
> This world has had you long enough for now  
> And when I get you home I'll show you how
> 
> I wanna get snowed in with you  
> I wanna shake off these winter blues  
> These ain't no blues that I can use  
> And when the lights are gleaming  
> I'll be leaning into you, what's a girl to do'
> 
> I wanna get snowed in with you  
> I'm gonna make every effort to be so good to you  
> That when the snow melts away  
> You'll want to stay snowed in with me
> 
> Till it's time to take down the tree  
> And it's all I really need, baby  
> To be alone a while with you  
> What's a girl to do'
> 
> Drift with me while we're still awake  
> Every new snowflake is like a wish we make  
> Dream with me leave your cares far behind  
> Is all love snow blind' Let me awake in time to find
> 
> That I'm snowed in with you  
> I'm gonna make every effort to be so good to you  
> That when the snow melts away  
> You'll want to stay snowed in with me


End file.
